Polysilicon structures, such as transistor gate structures and resistors, are used in a variety of devices. During manufacturing of a complete semiconductor device, the polysilicon structure is subjected to numerous thermal processes. The thermal processes increase a grain size within the polysilicon structures.
Doping of the polysilicon structures is used to control resistance for an electrical signal passing through the polysilicon structure. The dopants migrate along grain boundaries in the polysilicon structures. The amount of resistance in the polysilicon structures is a factor in power consumption of a semiconductor device including the polysilicon structures.